The life of the younger Melinda
by Carly Cat
Summary: This story is about Melinda when she's 13 years old. She will have to tell Jim her secret so she can cross over his stuborn grandfather.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place when Melinda is 13 years old. She already knows that she can see ghosts and her grandma is still alive. I do NOT own Ghost Whisperer! Enjoy!

"Mom, I finished my homework, now can I go to visit grandma?" Melinda asked her mother.

"Fine, but no more of this ghost stuff. I don't need that stuck in your mind!" Melinda's mother replied.

"Mom, you've got it all wrong! One, they prefer to be called spirits not ghosts, two it isn't just 'ghost stuff' that's just in my head, it's real!"

"Melinda, if I were you I'd go visit your grandma at the retirement home right now before I tell you no."

"Yes mother.."

Melinda walked the block to the retirement home. Melinda gos to visit her grandma every single day without delay. Melinda's grandma was the only one that really understands her. Ever since Melinda was a little girl she could see ghosts. Melinda's mother unfortunately doesn't have the gift (since it skips a generation ) so when Melinda told her mother about her gift Melinda's mother though that her daughter was a freak crazy nut job. She has said it to Melinda's face more times then I can count. Because of that the only other person that knows about her gift is her grandma. Even though all of that has happened to Melinda it doesn't stop her from being warm and friendly too others.

Once Melinda got to the retirement home she asked the lady at the front desk if she could visit her grandma.

"Of course Melinda! All the residents are in the middle of a bingo game right now so if you will just wait a few moment for them to finish." The front desk lady said.

"Sure!" Melinda replied.

She walked over to the waiting area and sat down across from a cute boy around her age. She has seen him before though, he comes every Saturday to go visit his grandfather.

"Why not introduce myself? If he's here he must be nice." Melinda thought.

"Hi, I'm Melinda!" Melinda said.

"Um. Hi Melinda, I'm Jim." Jim replied.

The two just stared at each other for a moment. Not saying a word. Then Melinda finally broke the silence.

"What do you do with your grandfather when you visit him?" Melinda asked.

"Wait! What? How do you know I...." Jim started to say when Melinda interrupted.

"I'm here everyday so I've seen you talking to your grandfather before."

"Oh..okay I guess... Well getting back to your question, we normally play cards.. sometimes checkers.. At the moment he's showing me the rules of chess."

"Cool! Wait, today is Friday isn't it? Why are you here?"

"Well he's going to have surgery Sunday are taking him on Saturday so I wanted to visit him while he's still here."

Before they could say anything else they both noticed that people where filing out of the hallways. Melinda saw her grandma and noticed that she was motioning for her to come over there.

Melinda said good bye and waved and started walking over to her grandma.

Then Melinda spun around when she heard Jim say,

"See ya latter Mel" Jim said as he walked in the other direction see his grandfather.

Once Melinda got to her grandma she smiled.

"So, who were you talking to?" Melinda's grandma in a sing song voice waiting to hear her answer.

"Oh no grandma! He's not my boy friend or anything like that! He was just sitting there... Melinda told her.

"Sure Melinda."

Melinda laughed. She couldn't believe that her grandma thought about her having a boyfriend.

"Well even if he isn't he sure is cute!" Melinda grandma complemented


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Ghost Whisperer!**

Melinda and her grandma went to her grandma's room.

"So Melinda, how is your mother doing since yesterday?" Melinda's grandma asked while sitting down on her bed.

"Annoying." Melinda replied while sitting on a chair her grandma always had by the side of her bed.

"Now Melinda, I don't think annoying is a feeling."

"Well she is being annoying… Mom keeps telling me that sprits are not real and they are just in my mind. She doesn't get it!"

Melinda's grandmother sighed.

"I know she doesn't dear. She has told me that for several years now.." Melinda's grandma said sadly.

"I wish you would just adopt me grandma. I mean who would be a better mother than you?" Melinda asked

"Melinda, you know I can't take you away from your mother like that. Your mother would hate me forever."

"She's not really lovey dovey about you right now."

Melinda's grandma got quite and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry grandma, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.. " Melinda said "I really do feel awful for saying that.."

"It's okay Melinda. I know you were just telling the truth.." Melinda's grandma said still not looking at Melinda.

"Are you okay grandma?"

"Yes. I'm fine Melinda. I think you should go home now.. Your mother is probably worried.." Melinda's grandma sniffled.

"Yes grandma.."

Melinda got off the chair and walked out the door. Melinda left it open just a crack and saw that her grandma was crying.

Melinda felt even worse than before.

She walked down the hall and out the door. Melinda walked much slower then she normally would just think about what she did.

"_I can't believe I made grandma cry! I've almost never seen her cry before._" Melinda thought.

"It's all my fault." Melinda mumbled to herself.

Once Melinda got to her house she walked right up to her room without any dinner.

Then Melinda fell asleep…..

The weekend flew by very fast. All Melinda could think about was her grandma and Jim's grandfather. Before Melinda knew it it was Monday afternoon about time to visit grandma.

Melinda didn't even bother asking her mother if she could go to the retirement home since she knew her mother wouldn't worry.

Melinda walked about half way to the retirement home when she saw Jim. Melinda ran up and caught up to him.

"Hi Jim! How's you grandfather doing?" Melinda said.

Jim didn't say anything.

"Jim did your grandfather….


	3. Chapter 3

"Die?" Melinda asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Jim asked giving her the evil eye.

"Well you told me he was going.."

"Just leave me alone! If it will make you feel any better I'm going up to the retirement home to get my grandfather's things okay!"

Melinda stayed silent.

Melinda and Jim walked to the retirement home together not saying a word.

Jim walked up to the front desk and asked for the key to his grandfather's place.

"Here you go Jim." The lady said handing him the key.

Jim walked to his grandfather's room and Melinda walked behind Jim, far enough so Jim wouldn't hear her walking.

Once Jim went into the room Melinda went up to the door and looking in through the crack in the door.

"Jimmy Boy, what are you doing with my things?" A guy asked. "Jimmy! Jimmy!"

Then one of the suitcases opened and everything them was thrown across the room.

"Ugh!" Jim said trying to pack everything back up.

The man didn't leave Jim alone he just flowed him around saying "Jimmy! Are you listening to me?"

In the meantime Melinda was witnessing all of this without anyone knowing until now. The ghost looked right at her than disappeared.

Melinda turned around and walk away and the ghost was right there.

"Why won't my grandson talk to me?" He asked Melinda.

Melinda just stared at him.

"Are you deaf child? You're looking right at me!" Jim's grandfather said starting to get angry.

Melinda walked right threw him.

"Come back here!" Jim's grandfather said getting angrier

Once Melinda made it to the hall that her grandma's room was at she started running

"Come back!" Jim's grandfather yelled.

Mirrors started shattering. Anything that could be shattered was.

Melinda couldn't help but run. She knew her grandma's room was coming up.

Melinda ran and ran while things were still shattering.

Unforantly there was a flowerpot in Melinda's way and she tripped on it and fell.

That made Melinda mad. So instead of telling the ghost that he/she is dead gently she yelled.

"Fine! Your grandson can't talk to you because your DEAD!"

Then it got quite…

Melinda got up slowly and ran to her grandma's room, making sure to slam the door behind her. Melinda's eyes were wide with fear as she sank down against the door.

"Melinda are you okay?" Her grandma asked kneeling down beside her.

_Hey guys, would you please comment on my story. Just so I know someone is reading it. All you even have to comment is the.__ :). Thank you_


	4. Chapter 4

Melinda nodded.

"What in the world happened?" Melinda's grandma asked.

"Jim's grandfather died and now he's flowing Jim trying to make Jim talk to him. Then once he knew I saw him he appeared right in front of me. I walked threw him since I didn't want to talk to him then he made things exploded." Melinda explained.

The Jim's grandfather appeared in front of Melinda.

"So am I really… am I really dead?" Jim's grandfather asked.

"Yes" Melinda replied. "So. Do you see a light?"

Jim's grandfather looked around trying to see the light but he said..

"No."

Then he disappeared.

"How are we going to get him to cross over grandma?" Melinda asked.

" He didn't even notice me Melinda, he want's your help not mine." Melinda's grandma told her.

"I've never crossed over anyone before grandma."

"Oh yes you have Melinda. I've just been there to help you along."

"That's a lie grandma."

No it's not. So do you have any idea why he would want to stay?"

Melinda thought it over.

" _Oh yeah, he tried to talk to Jim!" _ Melinda thought

"Well he was trying to talk to Jim if that's any help." Melinda said.

"Good Melinda, good! Now you just have to find out why." Melinda's grandma said.

"Thanks grandma!"

Melinda walked up to the front desk and asked.

"Is Jim still here?"

"Which Jim?" The lady asked.

"Um.. The one that had his grandfather die?"

"Oh, you mean Jim Clancy. He his still in his grandfather's room."

"Thank you"

Melinda walked down the hall and up to Jim's grandfather's room. Melinda looked through the crack and saw Jim was sitting in a chair looking at a chessboard with all the pieces lined up ready to place. But there was no on to play with. Then Jim's grandfather appeared in an other char opposite to Jim. Then Melinda walked in. Melinda noticed the similarity between Jim and his grandfather. Their faces would be almost identical if Jim were a bit older.

"You know, you look at lot like your grandfather" Melinda said gently.

Jim said nothing. He couldn't seem to look right at Melinda.

"You two were very close.." Melinda said.

Jim still didn't reply.

"Come on, I'll walk you home" Melinda said taking one of Jim's grandfather's suitcases.

Jim looked like he was about to say something but didn't. Jim got up slowly and walked out of the retirement home with Melinda.

"Why are you doing this?" Jim asked Melinda looking at her.

"Doing what?" Melinda asked.

"Caring, Why do you care so much?"

"It's a gift you could say. "

Before they knew it they were at Jim's house.

"Thanks Mel." Jim said taking the suitcase Melinda had in her hand.

"Your welcome. If you wanna talk about it just call my cell." Melinda said handing Jim a pieces of paper with her cell phone number on it.

"I'll think about it." Jim said opening the house door.

"Bye Mel" Jim said.

"Bye Jim" Melinda replied.

Melinda walked down the street and went into her house.

Once Melinda opened the door she saw her mother waiting.

"Oh, the fun has just begun!" Melinda thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Where in the world have you been Melinda Gordon!" Melinda's mother yelled.

"I went to visit grandma like I always do." Melinda replied.

"You never told me you went to the retirement home. For all I know you could have been kidnapped, beaten or even murdered!"

"I'm sure you would care!"

"Of course I would care."

"Yeah, I so believe that… Elizabeth."

Melinda's mother gasped.

"What did you just all your mother?" Melinda's mother asked in a very low voice.

"Elizabeth! E-L-I-Z-A-B-E-T-H!" Melinda told her practically yelling.

"Upstairs NOW! I have to think of something really good!"

Melinda went upstairs into her room and slammed the door as loud as she could.

Melinda walked over and sat down on her bed. She turned her head and Jim's grandfather was sitting right next to her. It took everything Melinda had not to scream.

"You seem to be good friends with my grandson, Jim" Jim's grandfather said without even realizing that he scared Melinda.

"Yeah, We are friends.." Melinda replied.

"I need you to tell him something."

"What?!"

"It's very important Melinda."

"Look, I'm sorry but I can't be telling everyone that I see dead people. The last person I told ha…" Melinda was saying when Jim's grandfather interrupted.

"Melinda, you have to do this."

"I can't, I just can't"

"Then I'll just have to tell him myself!"

Jim's grandfather disappeared.

Then Melinda's mother opened the door.

"Melinda who were you talking too?" Melinda's mother asked.

"You wouldn't want to know." Melinda replied.

"Melinda tell me NOW!"

"A ghost…"

"Why do you have to be so much like my mother.." Melinda's mother mumbled.

"What do you mean by that!" Melinda yelled.

"You're a freak just like my mother!"

Melinda's eyes welled up with tears. Even though her mother called her a freak she never said anything directed at Melinda's grandma

"What does grandma have to do with any of this!" Melinda yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"She was the one that gave you this dumb gift. She's the reason you see these dumb ghost!" Melinda's mother yelled.

Then before anyone could even figure it out ghosts started filling up Melinda's room. Most of them looked angry with Melinda's mother but some of them looked scared of her. But all of them hated Melinda's mother none the less.

"_We are NOT dumb!" _All the ghosts yelled.

Melinda put her hands to her ears trying to block out the noise.

Then anything and everything of Melinda's was being thrown torwrds Melinda's mother.

Melinda was on the ground trying not to get hit. Melinda looked around and saw how angry all these ghost were. Then her breathing started to go out of whack. Melinda gasped for air.

To Melinda's mother this looked quite odd, no one was throwing objects at her for any reason.

Then the ghosts covered Melinda's mother's face with a piece of clothing and said looking directly at Melinda.

"_We will be back!"_

And then they disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the ghost disappeared they knocked the few remaining things on Melinda's shelves on to Melinda covering her completely.

"Melinda.." Melinda's mother called.

Melinda tried to speak but no words came out. She also tried to move but couldn't. All Melinda could do was wait for her mother to find her.

"Melinda! Melinda please answer me!" Melinda's mother called sounding desperate.

Then Melinda felt like she was being pulled by something but couldn't figure out what it was. Melinda tried to fight it the best she could but the thing won.

_Melinda found herself in a small house. She looked around trying to figure out where she was, but she has never seen the house before. Then Melinda heard yelling upstairs so she flowed it. Melinda walked up the stairs and walked torts an almost shut door. Melinda put her eye to a small crack and watched._

_The room was a mess. Everything was on the floor. The bed frame looked damaged and shelves were falling off the walls._

"_What's going on!" A masculine voice yelled._

"_What kind of sick trick is this!"_

_Melinda watched as objects where flying across the room. Melinda tried to see who the voice was but all she could see was a shadow._

_Melinda opened the door and walked in. She looked around but no one was in the room but her. Melinda picked up a broken picture frame and looked at it. It was a picture of Jim with his grandfather. Then Melinda felt the pull again. This time Melinda let the pull take her. Melinda was sucked through the floor…_

"Melinda! Your awake!" Melinda's mother cried as Melinda's eyes fluttered open.

Before Melinda could say anything her mother picked Melinda up and hugged her.

Melinda was shocked. Melinda's mom hasn't hugged Melinda for a very long time

Once Melinda's mother let go Melinda was trying to figure out why mom was so happy that she was awake. The only thing that fell on her were some cholthes… right?

So Melinda asked her mother why she was so happy.

"Melinda, don't you know what happened, all your cholthes and your dresser fell on top of you! You've been out for 10 minutes since I found you!" Melinda's mother told her.

Melinda couldn't believe what her mother had just said to her.

"_Did that really happen?" Melinda thought. "If it didn't why would mom be hugging me?"_

" I'm going to get you an ice pack. Just stay here." Melinda's mother said as she walked into the kitchen.

Melinda just kept thinking about a dresser falling on her.

"_Well, If a dresser really did fall on me I would have some bruises right?" Melinda thought._

Melinda looked down at her arms to see if she had any bruises… she did.

Then Melinda noticed that her head was throbbing.

Melinda's mother walked back in the room and gave Melinda the ice pack she put it on the back of her head and as she was falling asleep reality sunk in

_Jim is in danger!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews! Please look at my reviews since there is going to be a big question there! Anyone who reads my story please look!**

**Warning: This is going to be a long chapter!**

**I do NOT own GW!**

Melinda had tribal nightmares about Jim. Melinda dreamt up all the possible things his grandfather could do to him. So that left her wide awake at 5AM staring at the ceiling

When Melinda woke up she thought she felt a ghost in the room.

"_Well I'm awake any ways might as well see if there is really a ghost." Melinda thought._

Melinda stood up and looked around the room and saw no one. But Melinda just knew that a ghost was in the house so Melinda walked over into the dining room.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Melinda whispered so that her mother wouldn't wake up.

Melinda didn't get an answer so she went into the kicten

Then Melinda saw a ghost. She was standing by the refrigerator.

"Hello." Melinda whispered.

Then the ghost looked her way.

"Are you Melinda Gordon?" The ghost asked.

"Yes.. and who are you?"

"I'm Melissa Clancy, Jim Clancy is my grandson."

"Um.. Do you know your…" Melinda said when Jim's grandmother inturpped.

"Yes, I'm fully aware that I'm dead.."

"If you know your dead then why are.."

"I'm here to warn you Melinda."

Melinda took a seat on one of the chairs in the kitchen and Jim's grandmother appeared next to her.

"What are you warning me about ?" Melinda asked not sure if she wanted the answer.

"If you don't help my husband talk to Jim then he will kill Jim." said.

"H-H-How do you know this?"

"I saw him do it. I was allowed to see the future in order to save Jim."

Melinda couldn't believe what she just heard, but she knew it was true. Melinda started crying.

"Don't cry Melinda, Please don't. He's not dead yet! You can still save him!" said.

"I don't know if I can save him.. What if I… can't.." Melinda said sobbing.

put her hand on Melinda's shoulder.

"You can save him Melinda. I know you can. But in order to do it you'll have to tell Jim you can see us."

That was the last thing Melinda wanted to do, but she needed to save Jim.

"And if he doesn't believe you tell him that his gamma said 'Homerun'." told Melinda.

"I will." Melinda said wiping away her tears.

Then disappeared.

Melinda walked into the living room and lied down on the couch and fell fast asleep…..

The Next Day

Melinda's mother kept Melinda home from school that day. Even though Melinda was perfectly fine.

"_Wow, mom must be really worried, I've almost never have tooken a sickday off from school!" Melinda thought. "That is going to make it harder to convince mom to let me go to the retirement home so I can find Jim."_

It was 3:30PM about time Melinda would go visit her grandma.

"Mom, can I please go visit grandma?" Melinda asked.

"Melinda, I kept you home from school so what makes you think I'm going to let you go to the retirement home?" Melinda's mother said.

"Mom, please! It's not even a mile away."

Melinda's mother thought it over.

"Fine, as long as you ask mom about why all those ghosts were in your room.

"Okay."

Melinda got on her shoes and coat and was out the door.

When Melinda got to the retirement home Melinda went to the front desk.

"Hello Melinda! Are you here to visit you grandma today?" The front desk lady asked.

"Not today Sue, I'm looking for someone. Has Jim Clancy been around lately?" Melinda said.

"Oh yes dear, he just left."

"Thanks!"

Melinda ran out of the retirement home and down the street.

"I hope I'm not too late!" Melinda thought.

Melinda stopped running once she got on Jim's street

"_265 is his house number." Melinda remembered._

Melinda ran down the street until she saw his house number.

Melinda ran up the stairs and rung the doorbell.

No one answered.

Melinda took a quick look at the driveway and no cars were there. Then Melinda turned her attion to the window when she heard a CRASH!

Melinda went to open the door but the door flew open instead.

Melinda walked in the house and the door slammed behind her.

Melinda heard yelling and flowed it upstairs and tords a closed door.

"_This is exactly like my vision Melinda realized._

But instead of watching Melinda went in the room.

It looked exactly like it did her her vision.

"Mel, what are you doing in my house?" Jim asked.

"I'll tell you latter, but I have to save you!" Melinda told him.

"From who!"

"Your grandfather!"

"What in world you talking about!"

"I've seen your grandfather Jim…"

"Yes everyone has seen him now make your point!"

"I saw and talked to your grandfather yesterday. He said he tell you something but I wouldn't help and now he…"

"Get out of my house you.. FREAK before I litterly throw you out!"

Melinda had tears streaming down her face. Then Melinda remembered something.

"Gamma says Homerun." Melinda told Jim..

Jim just stared at Melinda.

"What did you say?" Jim asked walking torods Melinda.

"Gamma says homerun." Melinda said.

Then Jim's grandfather appeared.

"If you say it again I promise…" Jim's grandfather was saying when Melinda inturpped.

"Gamma says homerun!"

Jim's grandfather yelled at the bed fame and a piece of it snapped off and started flying torods Melinda. Then Melinda realized that Jim was taller than she was…

"JIM! DUCK!" Melinda screamed as she tackled Jim to the ground.

The piece of bed frame flew over their heads, flew down the hall and hit a wall.

Melinda got off of Jim and let him stand up.

"Mel, you saved my…" Jim started to say then stopped realizing what Melinda told him was true.

"Mel, you really did save my life!" Jim told her pulling Melinda into a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

Melinda let Jim hug her and once he let go the two went down stairs.

When they got to the living room Jim stared at her and said

"How did you know I needed to be saved?"

"Your grandmother told me." Melinda told him.

"But Mel, my grandma has been dead for five years how could you of possiblely talked to her?"

"Jim, please you have to believe me when I say this. Ever since I was a little girl I could see and talked to the dead. It's my job to help them cross over into the light and in order to do that I have to help them do whatever they need to do."

Jim just stared at her trying to take all of this in.

"So that's how you knew to say homerun..." Jim said softly.

"What does 'homerun' mean anyways?" Melinda asked.

Jim laughed.

"Me and my gamma had this secret language when I was little, 'Homrun' means trust me or believe me."' Jim told her.

Jim's grandfather appeared next to Jim

"She was always so good with him." Jim's grandfather said smiling

"He's here." Melinda told Jim.

Then Jim got angry.

"What's the big idea! Why were you trying to kill me?!" Jim yelled.

Then Jim's grandfather got angry.

"I wasn't trying to kill you! I was trying to kill Melinda!" Jim's grandfather yelled.

A vase shattered.

"He was trying to kill me, not you." Melinda told Jim.

"Why would you kill an incant person!" Jim yelled.

Jim's grandfather pull Melinda closer to him.

"Because she wouldn't help me! She never was going to help me! She was going to let me stay here and rot away! "

Jim's grandfather grabbed Melinda's neck cutting off Melinda's air.

Melinda gasped for air but could barely get any.

"He is doing this to you isn't he?" Jim asked.

"Y-Y-Yesssss" Melinda told Jim with the little bit of air she had left.

Melinda closed her eyes.

"NO!" Jim yelled.

Melinda could feel her face Turing purple and her lungs begging for air that she couldn't give them.

Melinda opened her eyes when she noticed she could breath. But then she took a good look around and saw herself on the floor.

Melinda was dead.

Then Melinda saw seven ghosts appear to her.

"Melinda, your not supposed to die this way." One ghost said to her looking sorry for Melinda.

"But I'm dead. I can't go back, right?" Melinda asked.

"You may be able to go back.. If they can revive you." An other ghost said to Melinda.

"Jim called an ambulance once you fell. They'll be here any moment." Yet again an other ghost said.

Then the head ghost walked up to Melinda and said.

"We need you on the other side Melinda. Your meant to help ghosts to cross over."

"I know I'm meant to do that, but what if they can't revive me. What if I'm dead forever?" Melinda asked.

All the ghosts disappeared without answering Melinda's question.

Then Melinda heard sirens.

Three people rushed into the room.

One of them put Melinda on a stretcher and two of them carried her away.

" Do you know where any of Melinda's relatives are?" The third guy asked.

Jim nodded.

Jim ran as fast as he could to the retirement home and went right into Melinda's grandma's room.

"My grandfather killed Melinda!" Jim blurted with tears in eyes.

Melinda's grandma had tears in her eyes too.

They both ran out and drove to the hospital...

When they where in the car Melinda appeared.

"Grandma. Do you hear me?" Melinda asked softly.

Melinda's grandma didn't answer.

Melinda looked around and noticed they were in a parking garage.

Jim and Melinda's grandma got out of the car and ran into the hospital.

Once they got in the hospital they were rushed to Melinda.

Melinda flowed Jim and her grandmother and saw that she was on a table and they where using those Electric things trying to revive Melinda.

"Clear!" A guy yelled as he put those things to the Melinda's chest.

Melinda walked over to her grandma and noticed that she saw her.

"Please come back Melinda. Please come back." Melinda's grandma said looking right into Melinda's eyes.

"Do you see her?" Jim whispered to Melinda's grandma

Melinda's grandma nodded.

"Clear!" They guy yelled again.

The motiders showed they Melinda's heart was beating ever so slightly.

"She has a pulse!" One the guys said.

"Clear!" The guy yelled.

Melinda's heart beat was getting higher but she wasn't going back into her body.

"Grandma, why aren't I going back into my body?" Melinda asked her grandmother.

"I... I.. I don't know." Melinda's grandma said crying.

"Come on girl! Live!" A guy yelled as he put that thing on her chest again.

Then they went basic and did CPR.

After a minute a guy yelled.

"It's working!" A guy yelled.

Then Melinda felt a pull. She let it take her.

Melinda opened her eyes and she was on the table.

"She's awake!" A guy said.

"It's okay. Just breath for me. And don't move." The same guy told her.

They put a different mask over her face and Melinda fell asleep


	9. Chapter 9

When Melinda opened her eyes again she was on a hospital bed. They were wires and tubes and around her and she couldn't remember why she was there.

"Melinda, can you hear me?" Melinda's mother asked Melinda.

"Yeah." Melinda replied in a weak voice.

There was a moment of silcence

"Why am I here? What happened?" Melinda asked.

"My grandfather's ghost tried and did kill you and then they had revive you." Jim answered.

Then Melinda had a vision.

_"NO!" Jim yelled._

_Jim's grandfather looked at Melinda smiling because he knew he killed her. Jim's grandfather slamed Melinda to the floor. _

_When Melinda fell on the floor Jim called 911 and told them what happened when Jim got off the phone he said._

_"GET OUT!" Jim yelled._

_A mirror fell on the floor and broke into a a billon pieces._

_"Why did you want to kill Melinda! Why?" Jim yelled._

_"The little freak was going to let me rot away in this place!" Jim's grandfather yelled._

_"'Mel isn't a FREAK! She has a gift and is using to help mean ghosts like you crossover and you went ahead and killed her! You freakin animal!"_

_A window smashed._

_"You and Melinda are evil! I promise, I will do everything in my power to make your lives a living hell!" Jim's grandfather cursed in a deep low voice and then disappeared._

Melinda came back from her vision. She felt a cold sweat beat down her forehead and hot tears on her cheeks.

"Melinda are you okay?" Jim and Melinda's grandma asked at the same time.

"The fight isn't over..." Melinda said in fear.

"What do you mean Melinda?" Melinda's grandma asked looking right into Melinda's eyes.

"Jim's grandfather said that me and Jim are evil he would make mine and Jim's lives a living hell." Melinda said then started shaking and crying.

Melinda's grandma pulled Melinda into a hug and tried to calm her down. Melinda just so bed and sobbed.

"Grandma, he put a curse on me and Jim. A real one." Melinda said pushing herself away from her grandma.

Then Melinda saw a man dressed in black. He was very blurry so Melinda couldn't see his face. Then the guy moved closer to her.

Melinda screamed.

The man walked right inside Melinda and took over Melinda's body.

"Melinda is absolutely right. I did put a curse on her and Jim! I promised Jimmy over there that I would do whatever I could to torture them." The man said in the deep voice.

"Why would you curse two incant kids? They're only kids!" Melinda's grandma said with tears in her eyes.

"Stay out of this grandma!"

Then his power pushed Melinda grandma in a way that felt like being punched in the gut. Melinda grandma fell back into her seat.

"Mom!" Melinda's mom exclaimed going over to help her mother but her energy pushed Melinda's mom to the wall.

"I promise Melinda will come with me! And Jimmy will come with her!" The man yelled and then walked out of Melinda's body and disappeared.

Melinda stared wide eyed at Jim with fear.

Everyone in the room was afraid,

For Melinda and Jim.

After a minute Melinda's grandma asked,

"Are you two okay?"

Melinda could only nod and Jim gave Melinda's grandma a thumbs up.

"I don't understand, why am I cursed?" Jim asked.

Then Melinda had a flash back of her vision.

_Melinda couldn't hear a thing she just watched. Jim was staring **right**_ _at his grandfather and took the corect pauses when Jim and his grandfather where talking. Melinda took a minute and then realized._

_Jim was talking to his** dead** grandfather!_

Melinda shook her head a came back from her flashback.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been so long! I'm taking a writing class right now so I may not be able to write this as often as I would like. I will update when I can. The good thing about that though is that the chapters will be extra long so more surprises per chapter! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost whisperer. But I do own The life of a younger melinda story idea.**

"Are you okay Melinda?" Melinda's mother asked softly.

Melinda didn't respond.

Melinda's grandma grabbed Melinda's shoulders.

"Melinda, talk to us. What did you see?"

"J-J-Jim -t-t-t-talking to the d-d-d-dead." Melinda said.

Jim's jaw droped.

"What are you talking about Mel, I do **not** see ghosts, you do." Jim said trying to shake off what he had just heard.

"He's right Melinda. You must just be tired, go back to sleep..." Melinda's mother said.

Melinda looked at her grandma.

"I saw Jim talking to him grandma! Watch." Melinda said.

Melinda closed her eyes, touched her grandma's forehead and thought about her vision really hard, harder than she as ever thought about anything before in her life, it almost felt like Melinda's vision was going out to her grandma. Melinda let the secnce play in her head and than opened her eyes.

Melinda's grandma couldn't believe what she had seen but she knew it was true.

"Now do you believe me?" Melinda asked.

Melinda's grandma nodded.

"Jim,you do see ghosts..." Melinda's grandma said.

"You were talking to your grandfather without my help.." Melinda added.

"Okay, you know what, I don't believe this! I won't believe this!" Jim yelled.

Melinda took off a few of the wires that were on her and stood up.

Melinda walked over to Jim dragging a machtcine along with her.

"Jim would I be lieing to you about this?" Melinda asked.

"Yes!" Jim yelled.

"Jim, I promised you saw them! Do you want me to show you?" Melinda asked.

"Yes!"

Melinda closed her eyes, put her hand on Jim's forehead and showed him her vision.

Once he vision was over Melinda took her hand away and opened her eyes.

"Mel... your.... your right!" Jim said.

"Have I been wrong before?" Melinda said with a weak smile.

Jim laughed then suddenly stoped.

"Mel. what's that light around you?" Jim asked.

"What are you talking about Jim. You wouldn't see the light, your not dead!" Melinda told Jim.

"I know that Mel. But the light is around you... Your...your glowing and it's getting stronger!"

Melinda's grandma gasped and quickly got Melinda in bed.

"What's wrong grandma?" Melinda asked in a weak voice as her grandma was putting all the wires back on Melinda's body.

"Grandma, answer me please." Melinda asked.

Melinda's grandma put a few more wires on Melinda and sat down still not answering Melinda.

"Grandma.." Melinda said. "Please, just tell me I'm not dead!" Melinda said then starting crying.

Jim walked over to Melinda.

"Hold this Mel." Jim said placing a stick of chewing gum in Melinda's hand.

"This isn't the time for gum Jim!" Melinda yelled chenching her fists.

"Your not dead Mel." Jim said smiliing

Melinda hugged Jim tight when she

Then the two heard someone fall.

They turned around and saw it was grandma.

Melinda hit the red nurse button.

Nurses were in the room in a minute.

"Yes ." A nurse said.

The nurse turned around and saw Melinda's grandma.

"Oh my god! Doctor!" The nurse yelled.

A docter ran right in.

"Yes nurse." A Doctor said.

"This visitor isn't breathing!" The nurse yelled while doing CRP.

The docter picked my grandma right up and ran out of the room without telling Melinda,Jim or Melinda's mother anything.

Melinda's mother ran after them.

Melinda clicked the button for the nurse.

A minute latter a nurse came in.

"Yes ." The nurse said.

"My grandma was taken out of here by a Doctor and a nurse and I'd like to go see her." Melinda said.

"Is she the one the docter ran down the hall with?"

"Yes. Now may I see her."

"Sorry Miss but your not well enough.

"Can't you do something to let me see her!"

"Maybe..."

"Thank you!"

The nurse sighed and got a wheelchair.

"I don't think you should do this .." The nurse said.

"I think I should." Melinda replied.

Melinda sat in the wheelchair, letting the nurse take the wires off.

"Hurry!" Melinda yelled starting to panic.

The nurse took the last wire off and took Melinda down the hall, down a couple of floors and into the room her grandma was in.

Her grandma was on the same table Melinda was on.

"Melinda! What are you doing here?" Melinda's mother asked.

"Look, you can yell at me latter. I came to see grandma." Melinda told her mother.

"Clear!" A guy yelled as he pressed those things to her Melinda's grandma's chest.

Then smoke filled the air. The smoke was quite odd though it seemed to float over to Melinda and Jim. no one else.

"Get the children out of here!" One of the doctors yelled.

Then the power went out. Melinda and Jim were breathing in the smoke. It felt kinda werid. It didn't hurt.. It felt... good?

The power went back on within a mintue but the smoke was gone.

Everyone but Melinda and Jim were surprised.

Jim was forced to sit in a wheelchair.

"Look, we are **fine!" **Jim told the nurse.

"Just breath into this and stay clam." The nurse said.

"I am fine thank you very much. Now leave me alone!"

Melinda looked at her grandma just lieing there. Then Melinda started to see something fuzzy appear and her grandma glowing.

"QUICK! She's almost gone!" Melinda screamed.

"Knock her out nurse!" A Doctor yelled.

"Yes sir." The nurse replied.

"NO!" Melinda yelled. "What your doing isn't working! Do something else!"

"Nurse!" The doctor yelled.

"Now little girl, Just breath into this." The nurse yelled.

Melinda looked at the table the fuzzy thing was still there and her grandma was still glowing,

"What you going ISN'T working!" Melinda screamed.

A free doctor held Melinda's head and the nurse pressed the mask to Melinda's nose and mouth.

Melinda fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Ghost whisperer!!!**

When Melinda woke up she was in a different hospital bed and Melinda's mother was giving mean glare. Meaner than I've ever seen anyways.

"Melinda Gorden, what in the world were you thinking?" Melinda's mother yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Melinda asked still drowsy.

"You know what I'm talking about rememeber 'What your doing isn't working!'."

"I was right though mom!"

"No Melinda, you aren't right."

That made Melinda upset.

"Mom! I saw grandma dying! I started to see her spirt!" Melinda said with tears running down her face.

"Sure, sure Melinda." Melinda's mom said in her I-don't-believe you voice.

"Mom, w-w-why won't you believe me?"

"Because your unbelievably crazy!"

That was the worst thing Melinda's mother had ever said to her.

"How could you say that!" Melinda yelled trying hard not to sob.

"Because it's true Melinda. I gave birth to a complete freaky crazy nut job that thinks she can see the dead!"Melinda's mother yelled back looking like she was trying to hold back tears herself.

"_Your mother is lieing to you Melinda." A ghost of an young woman said standing at Melinda's bedside._

"I know." Melinda told the ghost.

"Who are you talking to Melinda?" Her mother asked.

"Oh you know. Those dead things that I only **think **I can see!"

Melinda looked back and the ghost disappeared.

"What did she say to you." Melinda's mom asked.

"That she needed help." Melinda lied.

"I'm going to check on your grandma."

"Grandma's alive?"

"Yes, thankfully. Now please don't act up and stay quite!"

Melinda's mom walked out of the room

_"But Melinda, you don't know." The same ghost said as if she never left then disappeared._

"Do you know her? The ghost girl." Jim asked as he walked in the room.

"Nope." Melinda replied.

"It seemed like she was trying to tell you something."

"Yeah. It makes no sense though, she told me my mom was lieing to me more than I even know."

It was quite for about a mintue and then Jim said.

"I heard you and your mother yelling."

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything.."

"I just hate that woman Jim! I don't know why she even had me.. She hates my guts!"

Jim just stared at the floor.

"It's really sad Mel.."Jim said.

"What are you talking about?" Melinda asked.

"I'm talking about you and your mothers relationship..."

Jim looked like he wanted to say more but didn't.

After a few minutes Melinda broke the deathly silence.

"Have you seen any ghosts lately?"

"Yeah, just a few though..." Jim said quietly.

"Have they done anything to you?"

"They just keep yelling at me and break things."

"Anything else?"

Jim was about to answer when a nurse came in.

"The doctors wanted to inform you that you will be leaving tomorrow moring." The nurse said.

"Awsome!" Melinda replied happily.

**The next morning.**

"I'm glad to see your out if that dreaded place!" Jim said.

"Me too! I wish grandma wasn't in there though." Melinda replied sadly.

"Don't worry Mel, she'll be out soon."

**Meanwhile at the hospital.**

"I'll see you tomorrow mom." Melinda's mom said.

"Okay Beth, goodbye." Melinda's grandma replied.

Melinda's mom kissed Melinda's grandma on the forehead and left.

_"Mary-Ann." A ghost whispered in a deep voice. "Mary-Ann!_"

"I can help you cross over, I just need to see you." Melinda's grandma called out to the ghost.

Then the ghost appeared. It was the one that went into Melinda.

_"I'm not interested in crossing over into the darn light!" The ghost said._

"You have caused all of this. You almost killed my granddaughter!"

_"The thing is, I did kill her Mary-Ann! She did die, but this darn place brung her back to life!"_

"Why did you kill her? Why!"

_"I've seen things Mary Ann, many things. She needs to die!"_

"I won't let you kill her!"

_"I promise you Mary-Ann she will die right after you!"_

Melinda's grandma was having a hard time breathing.

_"I'll show you if you'd like!"_

_Melinda and her grandma where in a dark cave._

_"Hello! We can help you!" Melinda called out._

_"I don't need help! I don't need to be saved the light is BAD!" The ghost yelled._

_The noise pushed Melinda off her feet._

_"I promise the light is good you just have to let us help you!_

_"If the light is so good why don't you go in it?"_

_"Only dead people can go into the light."_

_"Like your grandmother!"_

_A ton of boulders fell on to Melinda's grandma that killed her right away._

_"NO!" Melinda screamed rushing to her dead grandma. Then smallish boulders hit Melinda in the back repeatedly, slowly breaking her spine. Melinda screamed in pain before finally dieing 10 minutes latter._

Melinda's grandma came back from her vision.

"How do I know your going to do this?" Melinda's grandma asked.

_"I'm going to do it in 4 days, A day after you get out of the hospital. I'd say your goodbyes Mary-Ann!"_

"But HOW do I know your going to do this?"

_"Girl scouts honor."_

THE END

**So what does everyone think? Good story, good ending? What should the title be for my next life of a younger Melinda story?**


End file.
